


Because I Love You

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Walk on the Moon (1999)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Pearl becomes accustomed to certain things in her life to keep her family.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Walk on the Moon' nor am I profiting off this.

Marty leaves her tea on their nightstand. The mug is handmade by Allison with uneven paint lines and shades of pink. Too many washings have turned the princess figure into a crooked little stick. 

Marty never gets her tea quite right. Allison no longer cares about making mugs or princesses. Pearl drinks anyways, because she wants her marriage back and her family together. 

Some mornings, Danny sneaks in for a cuddle. She picks out the worst of his eye goop while he babbles about his dreams. His morning breath is atrocious, but she learns to deal. 

Because she loves him.


End file.
